L Is For Love (lunacoln anniversary)
by Salvo1985
Summary: a year has passed since luna confessed her love for her brother lincoln. and it is the anniversary of that day they found their sibling hood reach open a whole new door. and tonight is the night they expressed their love in the most intimate and passionate way. (romantic fluffy, saucy loudcest)


L IS FOR LOVE (LUNACOLN ANNIVERSARY)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a year later after luna confessed her love for her only brother.

she was 15 and he was and he was 16. both born one year apart. both sharing a close bond (besides luan) now? now was the anniversary. June 15th, 2018. it was also the month when Stella went missing

and Sam sharp found dead in her bed with her blood drained from her wrists believing she committed suicide for the fact she couldn't take Luna's rejection. which made sense why she bullied Luna, even try to rape her.

but now wasn't the time to think of such depressing things. Luna loud and Lincoln loud went out tonight. they went to see the incredible 2 movie, and they had dinner at Logan's road house. to the people who knew them it was just sister-brother bond. but for them it was so much more.

The two came out of the restaurant linc fishing out his keys as they entered the car. both seated and buckled up. Lincoln lean and kissed Luna's cheek. she blushed and smiled at her brother. she wore a dress, purple with skulls all around. Lincoln wore a long sleeve orange shirt blue jeans. both were prim and proper for their anniversary. the car soon drove out of the parking lot.

"had a good time so far?"

lincoln asked.

"the best luv"

luna said with love in her voice.

both smiled, and held each other's hands as they smiled. Luna was to the moon, happiest then she ever could be. and Lincoln was pleasantly surprised just how wonderful life was so much simpler, so much easier. to an extent. they still had to keep things low key. but over all their love for one another grew more and more each day.

the radio played a romantic melody.

My love

I'll never find the words my love

To tell you how I feel my love

Mere words could not explain

Precious love

You held my life within your hands

Created everything I am

Taught me how to live again

Only you

Came when I needed a friend

Believed in me through thick and thin

This song is for you, filled with gratitude and love

God bless you

You make me feel brand new

For God bless me with you

You make me feel brand new

I sing this song 'cause you

Make me feel brand new

My love

Whenever I was insecure

You built me up and made me sure

You gave my pride back to me

Precious friend

With you I'll always have a friend

You're someone who I can depend

To walk a path that sometimes bends

Without you

Life has no meaning or rhyme

Like notes to a song out of time

How can I repay you for having faith in me

God bless you

You make me feel brand new

For God bless me with you

You make me feel brand new

I sing this song for you

You

Lincoln smiled all the wider at this song. he raised her hand to his lips and kiss the back of her hand. she blushed and shared that same wide smile. she sighed. this was heaven on earth. truly no one could ever understand, how could they?

people would see it as disgusting. but then being gay was seen as such decades ago. this wasn't anymore different. same thing even if people didn't see it that way. still that didn't matter. people, the world didn't matter. only they matter and the love they found in each other. incestuous, yes. but it was more pure than others.

when they arrived home, the siblings were all but ready in bed or were about to bed. Lincoln and luna were greeted by lori who walked up the stairs. both looked at each other. and smiled they went up the stairs and into their own personal pad up the attic. or what they referred as 'the love shack'

Lincoln and Luna made sure the hatch was locked from the inside, using a string to tie around a nail. both were gitty and begin to undress, soon they held each other, making out, in hot passion, their tongues dance, the small radio playing smooth jazz. they fell on the small bed, the sheets were of ace savvy (1989 movie)

Luna felt the cool comfort of the fluff pillow as Lincoln broke the kiss, and traveled down his kisses on every inch of her freckled body. she moan in bliss. and the best part, they could get as loud as they so desired thanks to Lisa sound proofing the walls.

her eyes stared up at the ceiling of a poster of a redhead half nude and laying. her eyes shut and gasped as she felt her brother's tongue pushed in, the hungry sounds of wet lapping and grunting. she clawed the sheets. a hand reached and pulled Lincoln's turkey tail hair. she grind against his mouth, biting her lower lips.

she moan all the heavier before she arched her back and jolted in orgasm. her mouth open and yet out a rocker's scream. before she collapes on the bed, panting heavily.

her vision was blurred as they cleared Lincoln's beautiful face appeared, his mouth and chin covered in saliva and her own liquid, she wrap her hands around his neck and sloppily licked and kissed his mouth. she left something tickle her neck, breaking the kiss she looked down, smiling at the sight. it was her pick she made into a necklace. a token of her love. she looked up in his blue eyes with her own silvery-blues. she cup his face.

"make love to me."

Lincoln didn't need to be told twice, he reached down, as she felt his tip pushed forward, her eyes rolled back as she felt the lengthy girth filled her almost perfectly.

this cock was made for me.

it was design by god just for me.

uhh..fuck it fits like a glove...

she thought. Lincoln begin pumping his log in smooth long strokes. she clawed his back and buried her face into the crook of his neck as she moved her hips along with him to find the perfect rhythm of their love making.

Lincoln gasped and moan as he continued to grind into her faster and faster with each thrust he made until they were both found the sync they were looking for, their bodies moving with each other, their heavy panting grew more heated, his hips smacked at her thighs, as loud meaty slapping filled the room.

their moans begin to chorus in beautiful love making music. Lincoln pressed his crotch against hers, making short hard movement, his head kissing her cervix, ramming at her core, making her body bounce, her small breasts sway to the rhythm of their dirty dancing.

she moan louder and louder with every motion he made on her, the wet sounds only grew more and more intense. his balls slapping her ass cheeks, smearing her juices.

the bed creaked and groan. Lincoln's cock moved in a fast rapid speed which only moved faster as he felt the tingle on his head every time h hit her end. Luna was convulsing and shaking and gasping clawing the bed, arching her back pressing her cunt against him Lincoln let long a long excited-pathetic moan.

both sibling lovers moved faster, his cock like a pistol working into the grind, the cogs of their love reaching the end. they open their eyes looking deep into their souls and like hot white lightening it hit, and it hit hard. both choked down their screams of blissful passion. their bodies arched, pressed, their toes curled.

Luna's pussy clamp around his cock as she gushed her love over his log. Lincoln in turned pressed himself hard as his seed emptied deep within her womb. body their bodies covered in sweat, they panted for air, as the collapse into one another, both clung to each other, hands brushing, caressing their panting slowed, into soft whispers of love and devotion.

Lincoln rolled to his side, his cock came out with a wet pop. both moan at the tingly feeling as the cold air sets in. Luna snuggled close, her fingers playing with the pick that dangled around his neck. their eyes met. and shared warm smiles. Lincoln ran a hand over her soft yet sweaty short hair.

"best session as always sis."

Luna hummed and relaxed on his prime hot body.

"ditto, big man."

both chuckled, their hands intertwined as they softly breathed, listening to the soft jazz music playing on the radio. for a moment silence. saved for linc smacking his dry lips.

"Happy Anniversary, Luna Loud."

Luna sighed in content. nuzzling his neck and pecking his throat with a small kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Licoln Loud"

Both fell into a peaceful slumber, a love build around their aura. a love and bond stronger than anything in the entire cosmos. for truly for this, in the loud house, L s for love.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END


End file.
